Fallen
by A Smouldering Soul
Summary: The horcrux was protecting Harry and when the horcrux was removed it left Harry susceptible to cancer. Severus unfortunately is recruited to help heal him.


Fallen

Chapter One

Summary: The horcrux was protecting Harry and when the horcrux was removed it left Harry susceptible to cancer. Severus unfortunately is recruited to help heal him.

Warnings: past Sirius/Harry, Severus/Harry, sick!Harry, AU

Harry headed into the forest. He knew he would meet his death at least temporarily. He wasn't scared at all. 'Must be the adrenaline' he thought. Harry entered the small clearing where Voldemort and a few of his inner circle deatheaters stood.

"Oh good, Harry Potter. You've come to die." Voldemort said gleefully.

"It is you who will die Voldemort, not me." Harry said bravely.

Voldemort laughed darkly before drawing his wand. A second later he was shouting. "Avada Kedvra!"

Harry quickly shouted the same curse. Their spells colliding violently causing sparks to flare. Each wizard threw various curses at each other. The battle lasting nearly an hour before Voldemort caught Harry off guard.

A green light flashed in front of Harry before he was consumed by darkness. The darkness slowly faded and Harry found himself in a ghostly white Kings Cross train station. Sitting beside him was Sirius.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? What's going on? Am I dead?" Harry asked rapidly.

Sirius chuckled, "One question at a time."

Harry blushed and nodded.

"As for what I'm doing here, I'm your guide. You're here because you're in between the land of the living and the land of the dead. You're not quite dead but not quite alive either, pup." Sirius explained.

"Well how do I cross over? I want to be with you Sirius."

Sirius' features became pained. "As much as I want you to, pup, you can't come with me. You need to go back to the living. Live your life now that no one can tell you what to do."

"But Sirius! I want you!"

"I want you too Pup, but you need to go back."

"Please Sirius. Don't make me go back. I need you."

Tears trailed down Sirius' face. "You must go back."

"But-!"

Harry was cut off by Sirius' lips on his own. He groaned into the light kiss before his godfather pulled away.

"You have to go back. I'll be here when it's your time."

Everything faded back to darkness. Thoughts swam around in Harry's head. His head felt like a brick. Slowly his vision returned. He found himself staring at a white ceiling. Groaning, he slowly sat up. He looked around to find that he was in the infirmary wing.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed before throwing himself at Harry.

Harry laughed softly at having Ron's arms around him. Ron had been his best friend since the day they met at Kings Cross. The thought sparked his memory of what happened with Sirius and he had to hold back tears. He really missed his godfather.

Harry had a complicated relationship with Sirius Black. Although they were godson and godfather, they were also a bit more. During his fifth year, in the summer, Harry had stayed at 12 Grimmuald Place. The two had bonded quite often during the early hours in the morning as neither could sleep. At first it was just talking then it was cuddling which escalated to snogging. They never went past snogging though. Lines could be blurred but not erased. Azkaban had changed Sirius making him able to have a stronger affection towards Harry than he ought to.

Fingers snapped in front of Harry's face causing him to come back to reality.

"Harry? Are you okay mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Ron." Harry murmured.

A few moments later Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room. She ran scans with her wand over Harry. Madam Pomfrey hummed to herself as she waited for the results. A few seconds later she had a piece of parchment in front of her. She read it and smiled.

"It would appear Mister Potter that you are fine and may leave the infirmary. Due be careful Mister Potter. I wouldn't want to see you anytime soon in a hospital bed." Madam Pomfrey said before leaving the room in favor of her office.

Harry wondered where he could go. The war was over. His studies were over. Nothing held him here. He knew he couldn't leave the wizarding world though, not willingly at least. After a few moments of thought, he realised the only place he would be welcome would be 12 Grimmuald Place. Harry said his goodbyes to his friends and let them know where he would be staying before he apparated. He landed on Grimmuald Place and waited for the house to appear before going inside.

Harry stayed there for weeks, never leaving. He cleaned the house for most of the time; rearranging furniture, dusting, and other such things. After a few weeks though, he began to feel run down. Something changed him, but he wasn't sure what. Cleaning had become his favorite hobby as it cleared his mind of all thoughts except ones about the task before him. Without cleaning, Harry slumped into a depression. He felt alone. The house was silent except for the occasional mutter from Krecher. Harry curled up in his bed, under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

After nearly two months, Ron became worried. He barely heard from Harry anymore. When Ron arrived, the house was gathering dust due to Harry no longer cleaning it. Ron frowned worriedly at the condition of the home. If Harry was okay, he wouldn't have let this place get this dirty. Ron used a point me charm to find Harry. Harry was in a bedroom upstairs. His friend was curled up in bed and he looked rather pale.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry opened his eyes at hearing his name.

"Mate, are you alright?" Ron tried asking.

"I'm fine Ron." Harry said weakly.

"You don't look it and definitely don't sound it. Harry you need to go to a doctor." Ron said, unfortunately sounding a bit like his mum.

"I said I'm fine Ron." Harry snapped.

"Don't make me get my mum." Ron warned.

Harry sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this argument. Getting up, Harry dressed in clean clothes- a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. Ron wrapped his arm around his friend and apparated them to .

The hospital was bustling with wizards and witches. Patients littered the waiting room. Healers were going in and out of rooms as quickly as possible. Ron told Harry to sit down while he signed them in. Harry sighed in defeat and went to sit down. It wasn't too long before it was their turn to be seen.

"What's been going on with you Mister Potter?" The healer asked.

When Harry didn't answer, Ron glared at him. He pulled out a vial from his pocket that clearly looked like veritserum. Harry gulped before he turned to the healer and spoke.

"It's nothing really. I've just been wanting to stay in bed more often."

The healer frowned. Thinking that it was possibly depression. "Any other symptoms?"

"Um... Fever and abdominal pain."

The healer's eyes widened. 'This could be more than depression.' The healer thought. "Let's get you on the scale and see where your weight is at."

Harry stood on the scale and allowed the healer to move the dial back and forth until it was perfectly balanced. The healer looked down at Harry's health record and frowned.

"Mister Potter, you've lost a lot of weight since your last weigh in with Madam Pomfrey a few months ago. This isn't good to hear. I will need a moment to examine my notes and will be back to you in a moment." The healer said before leaving the room.

Harry frowned and sat back on the hospital bed. Ron watched his friend to make sure the man didn't try to run away. Harry didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back home to Grimmuald Place and lay down. Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax. He knew that if he didn't relax that things would be much worse.

Severus Snape had been brewing all week. He had made various potions that the hospital required. Finishing up the last batch of pain relievers, he filled his bag with vials and apparated to . He went up to the front desk.

"I've come to drop off the potions you've required." Severus said.

"Thank you Mister Snape. I'll take them to the back." the nurse said and took the bag of vials before leaving her desk.

Severus was about to leave when he noticed none other than the boy who lived twice inside one of the many rooms of the hospital. Frowning, Severus wondered what could possibly be wrong with the boy- no, man. Severus crept over to the room and stood behind a wall so that the two ex-students wouldn't see him.

"Hello there Severus." the healer said as stopped in front of Harry's room.

Severus cursed softly under his breath. "Hello, healer Jonathan."

"Would you like to accompany me on this patient visit? I would like you to be on this case."

Severus sighed but nodded.

The two entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hello mister Potter, Weasley." Severus said softly.

"Hello Professor." Harry and Ron mumbled.

"Well mister Potter it would appear you are very ill." healer Jonathan announced.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry said with a frown.

"Mister Potter, you have cancer. At this stage it is very treatable. If you hadn't come in, it could have gotten worse to the point of death."

Severus' eyes widened. The boy who lived twice could fight off a Dark Lord, but could potentially lose the fight against a muggle illness? This was madness. It just couldn't be possible. And yet it was possible.

"Severus, you are a very skilled potions master. I would like you to be the one to brew Harry's potions. Also, if you have the time I want you to check in on Harry from time to time."

Severus sighed but nodded. He would once again have to look after Potter and he wasn't pleased about it one bit. Severus was sick of having to watch after the boy. However, now he felt a hint of sympathy towards the boy. Cancer was a very serious illness and if Harry didn't get the potions he was ordered to brew then he could die. Severus definitely didn't want to be the reason for the boy's death. He hated the boy, but not so much as to wish death on him.

Author Note: Please let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the next chapter.


End file.
